


Seven Hours’ Drive

by Christywalks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chinese Language, Episode: s04e02, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我之前也曾这样开车回去，你会在路旁看到很多美丽的乡村景色，你也许会想……在路上多逗留几天。”</p>
<p>Aaron的右耳仍然在发出尖锐的轰鸣，让Dave的原本浑厚低沉的声音听起来有些含糊，但对方深棕色眼睛里的关怀与担忧不容错过。看着Dave的眼睛，Aaron鬼使神差，没头没脑地问了一句：</p>
<p>“一起来吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Hours’ Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3存档

 

 

“我之前也曾这样开车回去，你会在路旁看到很多美丽的乡村景色，你也许会想……在路上多逗留几天。”

 

Aaron的右耳仍然在发出尖锐的轰鸣，让Dave的原本浑厚低沉的声音听起来有些含糊，但对方深棕色眼睛里的关怀与担忧不容错过。看着Dave的眼睛，Aaron鬼使神差，没头没脑地问了一句：

 

“一起来吗？”

 

在那一瞬间Dave眼睛里的担忧变成了惊讶，Aaron突然庆幸Emily已经走到了SUV的另一侧，除了他们之外没人听得到这段谈话，但Dave的惊讶只是一闪而过，他点了点头，打开车门拿出了自己的便携旅行包。

 

“好啊。”

 

现在惊讶的人变成了行为分析小组的其他几个人，坐在驾驶座上的Reid隔着窗户眼睛瞪得老大，Morgan挑起眉毛，嘴唇上带着一个只有他自己懂的微笑，JJ和Emily正在彼此交换会意的眼神和手势，但Dave的行动非常迅速，而Reid在接收到Aaron一个严厉的眼神后扭开头发动了车子。SUV很快带着小组的其他成员绝尘而去，只留Aaron和Dave拎着自己的旅行包站在原地。

 

“哪辆车？”

 

“那边那辆。”Aaron指了指停在旁边的另一辆黑色SUV，“我跟这边局里的人打过招呼了，他们同意让我把车开回总部。”

 

“很好，”Dave朝他伸出手，“钥匙。”

 

“什么？”

 

“Hotch，”Dave朝他皱起眉头，嘴角划出一个不愉快的弧度，“你别以为我会让你在这种情况下开车，我知道你的右耳听力仍然有问题。”

 

“恕我直言，Dave，人有两只耳朵。”

 

“我不是质疑你的驾驶能力或者左耳听力，但你仍然不习惯这种不平衡感，而且我绝对不要一路上一直坐在副驾驶，对着你的右耳像对待八十岁老头子一样大喊大叫。”

 

车钥匙仍然紧紧握在Aaron的手里，钥匙的齿刃在他的掌心硌出一道痕迹。Aaron知道开车其实是一种控制问题，他早就习惯无论生活中还是工作中都能掌握这种控制权，而Dave在他们一起行动时也一直都允许他这样做，但他同时知道这次不一样。这与控制权无关，而是Dave对他关心的一种体现，而且事实上Aaron也并不介意将控制权转交给Dave。他从未将Dave看做自己的下属，他们之间的关系在十多年前曾是前辈与后辈，后来变成上下级，Dave退休后变为普通朋友，而现在——

 

Aaron暂时还没法定位他们现在的关系，但有一点他很明白，他和Dave的关系与曾经他和Gideon的绝对不同。

 

“好吧 ，好吧。”Aaron将钥匙朝Dave抛过去，有些故意地叹了一口气，而Dave稳稳抓住钥匙，朝他咧嘴一笑。

 

***

 

一个人开车单独上路和两个人一起完全不一样。一个人在路上时有种难以言喻的使命感，仿佛曾经在广漠的西部沙漠里单马驰骋的独行侠，你有一个起点，一个终点，中间发生了什么只有你自己知道。但当有人坐在副驾驶陪你一起，你就会注意到各种各样独身一人绝对不会有的细节，像是对方会挪动副驾驶的座椅，在挡风玻璃下面放这样那样的东西，时不时伸手调整收音机的频道，或者在你最需要集中注意力，或者最不需要集中注意力的时候找个话题来谈。

 

Aaron和Dave经常一起驾车，十多年前他们也一起去外地办过案子，那时行为分析小组还没有专用飞机，也没有现在那么多年轻活跃的头脑，通常是他们一个人开车出去，最多的时候只有两个。和Aaron一起搭档最多的就是Dave，所以直到现在他还记得那些一起出行的日子，他们似乎将更多的时间花在了路上，Dave会坐在方向盘后面和他聊天，而Aaron会不惜一切代价从Dave那里学到更多的侧写知识，询问一个又一个只在档案里见过的案例。那些在路上的时间总是很愉快，Dave健谈却不夸夸其谈，敏锐而且见解深刻，Aaron总有种感觉，他和Dave当年这种亦师亦友的关系就是在这样的路途中建立起来的。

 

而现在，随着Dave再一次在方向盘后面落座，Aaron感觉他们又一次回到了十年前的岁月，他甚至仍然能嗅到Dave身上那股多年不变的味道，昂贵的古龙水外加淡烟草。在他们刚刚驶出小镇的时候Dave一直很沉默，双眼紧盯着前方的路面，于是Aaron也将头靠在椅背上，舒适地长叹一口气。他右耳持续不断的耳鸣似乎减轻了一些，头痛也在他早晨服用过的止痛片的作用下逐渐缓解。自从这个案子开始，不，应该说自从那辆停在路边的SUV爆炸的那一刻，Aaron第一次感到放松。

 

Dave仍然没有开口，他们也没有开收音机，车厢里弥漫着一阵由发动机的轰鸣声带动的安逸沉默，Aaron在这种难得的静默中慢慢闭上眼睛。他没有睡着，只是进入了一种不算真切的假寐，任凭各种各样的画面从他的眼前逐一闪现。直到过了很长一段时间之后，他的耳边突然响起一句：

 

“你在想什么？”

 

Aaron猛地睁开眼睛，感觉到Dave的眼光从他脸上一扫而过。他转过头，看到Dave的双眼仍然盯着路面，但Aaron能感到对方目光落在自己身上实质的重量。

 

“在想案子。”

 

“哪一桩？我们刚刚完结的这桩还是总体的概念？”

 

“也许两者都有。” Aaron 顿了顿，那种在办案中经常从心底涌起的不解再一次袭上心头。“我有时候真的搞不明白，Dave，为什么会有人为了Cortland Bryan那种人做出这种事情？而且原因竟然……竟然还是——”

 

“爱，你是想说这个吗？”Dave替Aaron补上了这个他说不出口的词，“是的，模仿者和粉丝对连环杀手的迷恋有的时候真的很让人匪夷所思。”

 

“这不仅是种迷恋，Dave。”Aaron摇了摇头，“Chloe Kelcher对Cortland的感情已经远远超过迷恋，而是一种完全无私奉献、狂热的爱。她甚至为了他将自己变成了最后一个受害人。而且她在信里描述过的，在法庭上看着Cortland突然找到了生命的意义那种感觉，难道不是我们每个人在陷入爱河时都会有的感觉吗？隔着派对的人群，公司的隔间，甚至人流川行的街道，突然看到命中注定的那个人——Chloe对Cortland的这种感觉，我们都有过。”

 

“并不是这样的，Aaron。”过了片刻Dave低声回答，“我们都有过一见钟情没错——我的话甚至有过好几次——但Chloe对Cortland的感情只能是一种完全病态以及完全扭曲的可怜翻版。我不知道她究竟在他身上看到了什么，又从陪审团能够接触的资料上体会到了什么，但她看到的和我们看到的绝对不一样。告诉我，当你第一次看到Haley的时候，你看到了什么？”

 

Aaron本该从最开始就料想到Dave会把话题引到这里来，但耳鸣和头痛严重削弱了他的分析能力。他坐在那里一声不吭，过了好久才开口：“笑容，活力。希望。我这辈子见过的最美丽的人。”

 

“在那一刻，那是爱吗？”

 

“当时也许还不完全是，对于一个高中生来说，爱这个字还太沉重了，但这种感情慢慢积累下去，最后变成了爱。”

 

“那你觉得Chloe看到了什么？”

 

Aaron又沉默了片刻。“我不知道 ，而且我希望自己永远也没法知道。”

 

“你这不是很清楚嘛。”Dave侧过头看了他一眼，“我也不知道她到底看到了什么，但我知道那绝对不是爱。爱有各种各样的形式，但无一例外都是美好的积极的东西。如果Chloe产生的那种感情能被称作爱，那么我没法想象人类文明究竟会向着怎样的路线发展下去。”

 

Aaron也侧过头看向Dave，看到对方脸颊上因为岁月与经验陈留下的痕迹。他们都是行为分析小组极为出色的侧写师，但Dave毕竟比他年长，而有些事情也许真的需要时间才能想得更透彻。

 

“也许吧。”Aaron叹了口气，把头靠回椅背上，“我只是觉得像Cortland这样的连环杀手不值得被其他人以这种方式铭记。”

 

“这是他们想要的——”

 

“我知道这是他们想要的。”Aaron打断Dave的话，“他们都拥有变态且自恋的反社会人格，渴望关注，渴求知名度，这些你以为我不知道吗？我只是头痛，还没有脑损伤。我只是想说，这些被我们亲手送进监狱送上电椅的连环杀手，他们的名字和代号会被人一代代传下去，最后变成家长嘴里吓唬孩子的传说。但……其他人呢？他们的受害人以及抓捕凶手的警察和探员呢？除了他们的家人，谁还会记住他们？我总觉得，如果人们能将给予连环杀手的关注和迷恋分一半给他们，那么这个世界绝对不会有现在这么糟糕。”

 

Dave仍然保持开车的姿势，但他们现在来到了一处相对平直而且除了他们空无一人的车道，于是Dave的眼睛在Aaron的身上停了将近三秒钟。Aaron感受着对方如有实质的目光，并且头一次转头迎了上去。他们眼神交错了一瞬，然后同时扭过头。Dave沉吟了片刻，而Aaron等待着他的回答。

 

“你……”过了很久Dave才开口，而Aaron感觉他在小心翼翼地斟酌着词，“你想被别人铭记吗，Aaron？”

 

“不。”回答脱口而出，连Aaron也觉得自己回答的太快了一些。“我不知道。”他沉默了片刻，“你这么问我不公平，Dave，而且你知道我加入行为分析小组不是为了这个。”

 

“当然，”Dave点点头，“我们都不是为了这个，不然你根本在这里待不下去。好吧，我换个问题，你觉得你会被人铭记吗？”

 

Aaron没有正面回答 ，只是说了一句：“你觉得你会吗？”

 

Dave笑了。“Aaron，这个问题问我就更不公平了。我写书，我也有粉丝，我觉得我至少会被一些书迷记住，但我所指的并不是这个方面。就像刚才一样，你对Haley的感觉以及Chloe对Cortland的感觉完全不一样，所以你被人铭记的方式以及反社会连环杀手被人铭记的方式也绝对完全不一样。他们是什么？黑夜里的一道阴影，一个故事，到了阳光下就会消融，而其他人会被怎样记住？受害人的亲朋好友会记住他们生前最美好的模样，而我们——也许没人记得我们的名字，但我知道绝对不会有任何人忘记在最黑暗最恐惧的那一刻将你从枪口刀尖下救出来的那双手的温度。这个回答，对你来说足够了吗？”

 

“Dave，”Aaron的声音终于带上一点温度，“你知道我不是……我只是有的时候觉得太累了。”

 

“是啊，我知道。”Dave的脸颊也因为微笑而皱起，“累了就睡一会吧。”

 

Aaron靠在椅背上闭上眼睛，但已经逃避他很久的睡意却迟迟未到。他烦躁地睁开眼睛，看着后视镜里自己满是倦意的脸。Dave刚才的话仍然在他的脑海里回荡，而有一个名字一直在他的心底回放。终于，他忍不住再次开口：

 

“为什么你一定要提到Haley？”

 

“我以为这是你想听的，Aaron。”Dave的回答很平静，“你为什么要问我这些问题？关于爱，死亡，铭记，这都是为了谁？”

 

Aaron张开嘴想反驳，但声音却卡在喉咙里。Haley的脸在他眼前一闪而过，然后这张熟悉的脸开始慢慢改变，眼角，嘴角，鼻梁的高度，最终变成了另外一张熟悉的让他痛苦的脸。

 

“Kate。”他最终从牙缝里挤出这个名字。

 

“是啊，Kate。”Dave的声音也沉了下来，“你还在想什么 ，Aaron？为什么是她？为什么是她不是你？”

 

“不是——”

 

“Aaron，我必须要说一句非常自私的话。我没你那么了解Kate是个怎样的人，我知道她是个极为优秀的探员，而且她的死亡让人悲伤，但我真的庆幸，Aaron，我无比庆幸在手术台上流血致死的人是她不是你。”

 

“Dave。”Aaron似乎只剩下叫对方名字的能力。

 

“别在死亡上做太多停留，别忘了当你凝视深渊足够久，深渊也在凝视你。”

 

“我知道，只是……如果是我呢？Jack该怎么办？我们都知道在幼年失去父亲形象会给孩子带来怎样的伤害。”

 

“你还有我。”Dave 只说了这么一句。这也许是回答，也许是提醒，也许是承诺，但Aaron突然放心下来。是的，他的工作极其危险，但他在Haley怀孕之前就已经和她一起考虑过所有风险，虽然他们现在的关系变成了这样，但Aaron从不该怀疑Jack会长成一个健康正常的男孩。Haley是Aaron所认识的最棒的母亲之一，而且他们还有身边很多人一起关心Jack的成长。如果Aaron真的有那一天，那么他会感到痛苦感到遗憾，但他绝不会在死前后悔将Jack带到人世这个决定。

 

“多谢。”

 

接下来的行程他们没再开口交谈，Aaron终于睡了过去。

 

***

 

他们没像Dave建议的那样在某个风景如画的小镇待上几天，他们只在入夜时在路边的一家旅馆停了下来，准备休息一个晚上再开回去。

 

Dave在旅馆的吧台替他们点了两杯苏格兰威士忌。这里的酒没有他们私人酒柜里的那样醇厚，但仍然在胃里留下一种温暖而辛辣的感觉，让Aaron感到很舒服。他们靠着吧台，在喝完第一轮之后又叫了第二杯。Dave朝他举起酒杯。

 

“敬Kate Joyner，愿她被人永远铭记。”

 

“敬Kate。”

 

然后他们轻轻碰杯，一饮而尽。


End file.
